In recent years, a vehicle body structure in which some part or the most part of a vehicle body are constituted by a synthetic resin and a fiber-reinforced composite material in order to reduce the weight of the vehicle body is known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a vehicle body is divided into an upper vehicle body and a lower vehicle body, a frame of the upper vehicle body is formed of a synthetic resin into the shape of a closed cross section, and a reinforcing frame extending across the inner portion of the frame in the closed cross section is provided to connect the frame with the lower vehicle body. Patent Document 2 discloses, in order to simplify the vehicle body structure of a small vehicle, a structure in which a vehicle body is constituted by an upper vehicle body, a lower vehicle body, a front hood, and a rear bumper and the front hood is attached to a front side connecting portion connecting the upper vehicle body to the lower vehicle body. Patent Document 3 discloses a structure in which a front glass frame formed of a non-metal and high-strength material and a wall structure portion of a passenger space are joined via a flange.